nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
NMDFanfictionMon
NMDFanfictionMon is a mash-up of Pokemon's Generation 3 and Austincarter4ever's Nitrome Must Die fanfiction. It is made for laughs and those who love both series. The mash-up centers around May (G3 Pokemon Trainer) and Carter, Austin. Enda and the rest of the gang are introduced in the next episode. This page restates what happens in certain episodes in case one doesn't follow it correctly. Each episode consists of 8 panels and displays the previous episode at the title. Current Team: Carter, Austin Psychic/Fire Enda Normal/Flying Bennet, Justin Water/Fighting Ave Water/Flying Pokemon Encountered (not caught yet) Ninja Bennet Winged Carter Winnermillion Episodes Regular Episodes: Correspond to the storyline. The first regular episode is "Wild Carter Appeared!". Afterwards, it is stated as a prequel. Bonus Episodes: CLEARLY say Bonus Episode and cannot be confused with the regular episodes. They have nothing to do with the Regular Episodes, but revolve around around two characters every episode. They are usually funny and shorter. Maysfirstencounter-bmp.png|First Episode :3 Carterappearsagain-bmp.png|Episode 2 Backtowhenceyoucame-bmp.png|Episode 3 WalkthroughWWP1-bmp.png|Episode 4 WalkthoughWWP2.PNG|Episode 5 TNATNF.png|Episode 6 TASH.png|Episode 7 Betrayal.png|Episode 8 Depression.png|Episode 9 Carter_is_missing.png|Episode 10 TRP1.png|Episode 11 TRP2.png|Episode 12 EndavsCarter.png|Episode 13 EndavsCarterP2.png|Episode 14 Contestpractice.png|Episode 15 OTHS.png|Episode 16 Rescuedbybirds.jpg|Episode 17 ContestRivarly.png|Episode 18 BonusONE.png|Bonus Episode #1 WOAP1.png|Episode 19 WOAP2.png|Episode 20 CC.png|Episode 21(Drawn during trip to Washington DC) LCC.png|Episode 22 (Part 1 of Contest) Winnin.png|Episode 23 (Part 2 of Contest) HandyDandy.png|Episode 24 CaekCaeper.png|Episode 25 Boast Busters.png|Episode 26 BBiH.png|Episode 27 OBC.png|Episode 28 SavedBell.png|Episode 29 (End of Boast Busters Saga) MMP1.png|Episode 30 (Part 1''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP2.png|Episode 31 (Part 2''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP3.png|Episode 32 (Conclusion to Mini Madness) Winnercameo.png|Episode 33 (Winnermillion Cameo) Recovery.png|Episode 34 Episode 1 May attempts to catch something for the first time but runs into Carter, who is later assisted by Enda to escape. Episode 2 May realizes Carter isn't just with Enda... Episode 3 Carter makes a truce with May to return him to his proper owner. The fastest way, however, is though the Worrisome Woods. Episode 4 (part 1) A mysterious figure steals Carter, as this episode is divided into two parts. Episode 5 (Part 2) May and Carter discover that the forest is sick, and find a way to cure it after motivation. Episode 6 Carter is taken back to his O.T, but decides that he wants to travel with May and help him to evolve Episode 7 May and Carter go to May's house to pack in items for their adventure; this episode is humorus. Episode 8 Carter and May are attacked by Enda, revealing another form of Carter: Battle Form. Episode 9 Carter becomes depressed, and he doesn't know a way to shake out of it. You see the world from Carter's view, as the comic is black and white. NO, I didn't get lazy! Episode 10 Carter is kid, er, Pokenapped by the notorious Pokenappers. Episode 11 May convinces Enda to help her free Carter. Episode 12 Carter is freed thanks to the power of CAEK :P Episode 13 Enda and Carter (in battle mode) square off in an epic battle (no pun intended) Episode 14 Carter discovers a new move. Also, Enda is caught Episode 15 Carter, May, and Enda practice for the upcoming contest Episode 16 The group meet up with Bennet and Ave who volunteer to take them across the ocean Episode 17 Carter and Bennet get tied up by the Evil Pirate and ALMOST die... Episode 18 May meets a contest Critic, and Bennet, Carter, Ave, and Enda run away Episode 19 Carter eats caek in the Twisty Forest! Episode 20 Carter and the gang are rescued by Enda's nemisis: Dandy! Episode 21 Carter and Enda practice for the upcoming contest Episodes 22 and 23 Carter and Enda participate in the contest AND WIN :D Episode 24 Carter gets poisoned by a purple piece of caek! Episode 25 A thief steals a ceak! 26-29 Carter and Bennet face off against a Magnemite and Sharpedo and end up losing. But they proved that it wasn't good to boast to I.M. MEEN, May's new rival. Episode 30 Carter helps out a Mini-Carter and Mini-Curly! They have to kiss in order to evolve! Episode 31 A wild Skarmory attacks! CAEK!!!! Episode 32 The Minis find another way to evolve! Episode 33 Carter has his Guilty Pleasure stolen by Winnermillion! Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Mash-Ups